


“Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.”

Standing there in front of him was Y/N looking too apologetic. She looked lovely in her red dress. One could tell she really prepared for this date. Only, her date was not meant to be Alfred.

“I’m very sorry. I told Gil to give the letter to his blonde friend, and… I forgot you’re also his friend.”

It was the third time she said sorry for the mistake. He was looking forward for this day. He groomed himself and even dabbed some expensive cologne he never really used just to impress Y/N that he, too, was stylish and everything like his romantic friend, who, unfortunately for Alfred, was supposed to be the one to receive the date invitation letter.

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.” He faked a wide smile. “Is it okay if we continue the date, though? What a shame if you’ll just stay home after getting dolled up. Let’s eat!” Alfred, lying to himself to somehow relieve Y/N of the effort she had exerted for this date, acted as a hero by still continuing the misunderstood date.

He was not a total stranger after all. With his loud laugh, it was impossible to not notice him. They had been in group works together in some of their classes anyway. They smiled or awkwardly waved at each other as a greeting whenever she saw him gazing at her at the hallway. Considering Alfred’s offer and their somehow friendly enough familiarity, Y/N said yes.

“Do you eat burgers?” Alfred asked almost too enthusiastically to mask his dismay. They would just eat together, and it would be over. And it would be alright. He should be alright.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to eat at McDonald’s?” Y/N chuckled as she gestured at her a little too elegant look for a fast food chain. “I don’t mind.” She smiled.

“Really?” His smile was genuine, like when he saw a beautiful and excited Y/N as she opened her front door expecting someone else.

“You really love burgers, huh? Shamelessly eating two or three during class.” Y/N said with a friendly headshake as she went outside and locked the door.

“How did you know?” Alfred offered his arm like a gentleman.

“The smell of food catches attention, you know.” And she went with him for their friendly date.

And perhaps after knowing each other more in between laughs at that friendly date, and after many more friendly dates at different fastfood outlets while dressed in rather more formal diner clothes just to humor those who looked at them with confusion as they ordered ‘extra’ burgers; maybe, a year of many more stories and laughs together at their friendly dates could explain Y/N’s personally asking a little too happy Alfred to a romantic date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
